This program supports the development and application of an experimental high resolution electron microscope for the study of biomolecular structure. The instrument has a complete ultra high vacuum column, a superconducting objective lens, field emission electron source and an integrating slow scan video system for image read-out and image processing by computer. This electron microscope and other electron optical methods will be used to investigate biomolecular materials at the highest available levels of resolution and contrast with an ultimate aim of directly observing molecular configuration and structure.